Mahiro Oyama
MAHIRO OYAMA JP: 緒山真尋（おやま まひろ） Background Very little childhood or background information on Mahiro Oyama is provided or recounted by the author Nekotoufu, in the manga Onii-chan is Done For. ''What is known about Mahiro is mostly obtained from implication, speculative deduction, or conjecture, based on her conduct and the past references she makes after she was transitioned to that of a teenage female. Mahiro was born perceived as a male, but probably had a female gender identity. Being raised as a male seems to have been a non-sequitur and a social irritant, resulting in a gradual decrease in their enjoyment of life. This lead to Mahiro, during their early teen years, to begin spiraling downward mentally, emotionally, and socially. So much so that they dropped out of Middle School, became a 'trashy Hikikomori NEET', and stayed isolated in their bedroom for about two years, mostly watching hentai videos and playing eroge video games. Such is the situation when the story begins, and Mahiro is introduced at the beginning of the story, when after a modern day miracle has occurred, and she awakes and sees herself for the first time as a cute teenage girl. Appearance Mahiro's male appearance is never shown in the manga, except for one scene where they are shown with their back to the audience. The story begins with Mahiro already having the appearance of a typical cute teenage girl. How much of her appearance is due to her physical attributes that she already had, or how much is due to the influence of the drug that she was given, is not explained or shown in the manga. Mahiro was a bit short for a typical teenage male, but her height is just about right for a teenage female. She is the same height as her sister, Mihari. Mahiro has a good body proportion of size to height to weight, which is very remarkable given her unhealthy male existence. Her face is very round, with a shallow chin and temples, and a small neck. She has full cheeks and cheekbones, adding to her roundness. She always seems to be blushing. Her hair is very long, straight down to almost the small of her back. It seems to have grown really fast after she began ingesting the drug. It is a light gray to white color, with light lavender highlights. A curly but unruly lick of hair is always standing up on the top of her head. Mahiro has 'manga girl' big eyes, in a fawn / light brown eye color. Mahiro early on had rather rapid bust growth, but it soon tapered off to just average for a teen girl. Her bust is larger than Momiji's, but small than Mihari's, her sister. She has small hands. She as an even skin tone, ranging from beige to a light tan. She has nicely shaped legs, and small feet. As shown in Chapter 2, Mahiro's style of female attire was selected for her by her sister, Mihari. That fashion style can be described as upscale casual, with a heavy dose of kawaii ( extreme cuteness ) influence. After her transformation, Mahiro first began wearing little girl style sundresses. She then moved into wearing nice blouses and pleated mini-skirts, with knee-high socks. Later, Mahiro began to wear black tights with all of her outfits. Her wardrobe continues to grow, as Mihari seems to add pieces and outfits to it on a regular basis. Regardless of the particular outfit, Mahiro always wears either a dress or a skirt. However, when Mihari wants the both of them to take up jogging, Mahiro gets a new warm up suit; a shirt, jacket, and a pair of running shorts as well as a pair of sweat pants. Mahiro's first bra was a sports bra, but she also now wears a regular bra. When Kaede and Mihari go shopping for new swimsuits, they both select bikini swimsuits, and they both facilitate ( intimidate ? ) Mahiro into selecting a bikini swimsuit for herself. Finally, when Mahiro begins to attend Middle School, she begins to wear the Middle School's female school uniform, consisting of a below-the-knee hemline jumper dress worn over a white blouse, and black tights. Personality '''Perceived as a male' As with Mahiro's male appearance, not much is told in the manga about what Mahiro was like as a male. Most of the information is presented as references or as implications from comments that the two sisters make to one another. The most telling aspect of the personality is when Mihari calls them a 'A Trashy Hikikomori N.E.E.T.' This means that Mahiro was, at least for over two years, a social outcast and recluse that completely confined themselves to their bedroom, with no outside contact, other then with their sister. It also meant that Mahiro was unemployed, not going to school, or not getting any job training. Their main interest in life was only that of playing eroge ( X rated ) video games, and reading hentai ( X rated ) manga. As Mahiro's self-confidence and self-worth began to sink lower and lower, and his quality of life decreasing with every month that went by, Mihari knew that she had to do something drastic to remedy her brother's situation, or that situation would surely lead to consideration of a suicide, as is the case with so many teenage transgender persons. Mihari would have to help her brother to transition to his correct gender of a female teenager, but without any help from him at all. Mihari would have to do it for his own eternal welfare and good well being. . . . elsewise, My Brother is Done For !!! Transitioned to a teenage female Slowly but surly, Mahiro, with the help and encouragement of her sister, begins to discard the negative male traits that up to that time governed their whole life. Female traits, as well as good, positive mental and emotional traits that everyone should develop, are introduced to Mahiro, one by one, in the days and weeks following their transition. Mahiro has always had 'a mind of their own', but Mahiro also had always had a faith and trust in the abilities of her genius sister. This trust is probably Mahiro's greatest personality trait. But it has a detrimental side, in that Mahiro is easily lead into ideas and situations based on that trust. Thankfully, Mihari has no unworthy agenda, and only wants to help her sibling, in order to stave off a certain suicide. Early on, Mahiro had to develop the necessary social skills to be able to go out in public, function well, and be around and with other people, especially with girls approximately her own age. In spite of being a recluse, Mahiro finds that developing a friendship with other mild-spirited teenage girls can be a satisfying experience. Thus, friendship becomes a new but stable part of her personality, and a good influence on her. However, the fear of being in groups of people, strangers, out in public was always a part of her negative social status, and thus continues to be so, although she is slowly getting over being afraid in public. Mahiro proves to be very teachable, as when her sister begins to revamp their personal habits. So unlike their previous habits, Mahiro is taught to regularly bathe, and to wear clean clothes. She even begins to learn how to wash her own clothes ! When the time comes, Mahiro is taught how to handle her monthly period, as well as keeping her spirits up during that special time. Mahiro gradually learns to accept and to implement self-respect and to shoulder personal responsibility for themselves. As that aspect of her personality grows, she comes to realize, with a little help from her friend Momiji, that she needs to abandon her interest in eroge video games and hentai manga, and to dispose of her extensive collection of such kept in her bedroom. Thus, Agape Love begins to take hold of Mahiro's personality, perhaps for the first time in her bespectacled life. Sometimes, Mahiro's personality is a study in contrasts. She can be self-centered, as when she so desperately wanted to obtain the Gacha premium, as well as showing a 'must have' attitude for the Clear Files with anime girls on the covers. But then she can be self-sacrificing, as when she set aside all of her own plans for the day, and decided not only to nurse Mihari back to health, but to attempt to do domestic duties on top of that ! Mahiro was, early on, so fearful of being one-on-one with both Kaede, and her younger sister, Momiji. But when the 'ice was finally broken', Mahiro now says that she loves to be with the two girlfriends. Mahiro even makes friends with two other middle schoolers, girls that are in her class in Middle School, even though Mahiro is a couple of years older than them. Finally, Mahiro's sometimes is at odds with her sister, Mihari, such that they have a spat of misunderstanding between them. But then, love will win out, as Mahiro not only is now not afraid to show her deepest emotions to Mihari, such as crying on her lap, but she loves her sister ( Philia Love ). Although still a little suspicious of Mihari due to her sudden and unorthodox transformation from male to female, yet she is totally loyal to her in all aspects of life. Mahiro's Story Mahiro seems to have always had an outlook on life that was like that of a rudderless sailboat. That is to say they never had much of a goal to work towards, and very much just accepted what came their way without much concern or reaction. Throughout childhood and into their early teens, Mahiro seems to have followed 'the line of least resistance' with regard to school, play, friendship, and many other endeavors. This attitude of theirs turned out to be both a curse, and a blessing. Without a sense of direction in life, Mahiro was in a sense cursed with a hopeless and directionless existence, one where they would not want to take any responsibility for themselves or any betterment of their life. However, because of such mindless inability for any significant action on their part, Mahiro was in such a position that Mihari could take control of Mahiro's life without much effort on Mahiro's part, once Mihari saw that Mahiro 'was a goner' in how their life was going. With gentle perseverance, Mihari begins, covertly at first, changing Mahiro's life for the better, even if this means reworking their body, mind, and spirit so as to align correctly with Mahiro's apparent female Gender Identity. With this 'fork in the road', and the fact that the female road was chosen for Mahiro, this is how Mahiro's life was reset for the better, before it would certainly have ended in their own suicide, as so often happens with transgender teens. This is what makes Mahiro's story worth telling, abet with a good dose of humor, with the love and concern that Mihari had for her sibling, and a 'little help from her friends]', as the song goes ! Category:Characters